The present disclosure relates to high-pressure multi-bore junction assemblies and, more particularly, to multi-bore junction assemblies that include mechanical stiffeners that resist both torsional and axial loading.
Wellbores are typically drilled using a drill string with a drill bit secured to the distal end thereof and then subsequently completed by cementing a string of casing within the wellbore. The casing increases the integrity of the wellbore and provides a flow path between the surface and selected subterranean formations. More particularly, the casing facilitates the injection of treating fluids into the surrounding formations to stimulate production, and is subsequently used for receiving a flow of hydrocarbons from the subterranean formations and conveying the same to the surface for recovery. The casing may also permit the introduction of fluids into the wellbore for reservoir management or disposal purposes.
Some wellbores include one or more lateral wellbores that extend at an angle from the parent or main wellbore. Such wellbores may be referred to as multilateral wellbores, and a multi-bore junction assembly is typically used to complete a lateral wellbore for producing hydrocarbons therefrom. During the final stages of completing the lateral wellbore, the multi-bore junction assembly, including a main bore leg and a lateral bore leg, may be lowered into the main wellbore to a junction between the main and lateral wellbores. The multi-bore junction assembly may then be secured within the multilateral wellbore by extending the lateral bore leg into the lateral wellbore and simultaneously stabbing the main bore leg into a completion deflector arranged within the main wellbore. Once positioned and secured within the lateral wellbore, the lateral bore leg may then be used for completion and production operations in the lateral wellbore.